


Bone me, bone daddy

by cursednsfw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that 12ft skeleton from Home Depot is hot that's just a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursednsfw/pseuds/cursednsfw
Summary: Connor was expecting to spend a quiet Halloween night at home. What he wasn't expecting was to get railed by a 12ft skeleton decoration instead. Not that he was complaining.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Bone me, bone daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, babes

Connor was on his way home, on the evening of the 31st of October. The night air was chilly, the streets lamp barely managed to illuminate the sidewalk and Connor couldn't wait to get home. He'd have a nice quiet Halloween in, like he did most years - watching a couple of scary movies and eating as much candy as his stomach could handle.  
But, as it turned out, Connor's evening didn't exactly go to plan.

A lot of his neighbors had decorated their houses and yards for Halloween - some less, some going all out with huge spiders climbing up their house walls. But what Connor now saw in a neighbor's yard, hadn't been there yesterday. There was no way Connor would have been able to overlook it. Even now, in the near darkness, it was impossible to miss.

Connor looked up at the huge skeleton, standing there in the grass. It was so tall, it made Connor feel tiny in comparison.

He had of course seen these kinds of decorations before - on the Internet, scrolling through his Twitter timeline, mostly. It was the first time Connor had seen one of them in person and he could feel chills running down his back.

"Don't be silly," he chided himself. "It's just a decoration."

Still, curiosity got the better of him and Connor stepped closer, and carefully raised up his hand to touch one of the skeleton's legs. It felt a bit wet, probably from the rain earlier. Connor looked at the skeleton's head once more, shuddering as it’s LED eyes blinked at him. He was being silly, and he knew it. Perhaps he should just go home.  
There were a warm blanket and some pumpkin soup waiting there for him, after all.

Connor shook his head at himself and started to walk away. What he had not expected to happen next, was for something to grab him by the leg, causing Connor to stumble.  
"What the hell?", he mumbled, looking around for the cause.

Unable to find any, he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket, wondering if the darkness had simply let him overlook a root on the ground or something, causing Connor to fall. But before Connor could even get out his phone and switch on the flashlight to check his surroundings, he suddenly heard a low grumbling noise.

"What?", he mumbled, terror suddenly deep in his bones.  
Something weird was going on and Connor just knew he had to get out of there fast, or something terrible was about to happen. Just as he had thought so, something grabbed Connor's leg once more. Connor screamed, kicking around, but the thing wouldn't let go of his leg.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you," a low voice grumbled, causing Connor to halt in confusion, but not halting the terror.

He was alone here. He was sure of it.

Still -

"Who - is there somebody?", he tried.

"Name's Hank," the voice grumbled.

"Uh," was Connor's extremely intelligent reply, but at last the thing let go of his leg again.

"But they call me the bone daddy."

"They call you the what now?"

"The bone daddy -", the voice answered and suddenly Connor realized where said voice was coming from.   
He felt a scream forming at the back of his throat, but no sound would come out. He stared at the 12-ft-skeleton decoration in horror. Expect it wasn't just a decoration. It was alive - or at least as alive as a skeleton could be. Connor wasn't about to figure out how any of that worked, filled with dread and the knowledge he needed to get away from here as fast as he possibly could. But one of his legs had somehow gotten stuck in a root on the ground, leaving Connor immobilized.

"Fuck," he cursed.

"Let me help you with that," the skeleton offered and a moment later, Connor felt a large boney hand wrapped around his leg, pulling him free from the root.

"Uh, thanks?", Connor said, still wondering what the fuck was going on. Perhaps he was dreaming - he pinched his arm, but if it was a dream, it did not seem like a dream he was going to wake up from soon.

"You're welcome," the skelt - Hank - bone daddy? answered, his voice dark and loud enough Connor was sure the neighbors must hear something. But no one came to his rescue - though he wasn't quite sure anymore that he did indeed need rescuing. Hank did not seem to intend him any harm at all, so Connor slowly rose back up, shaking off dirt and grass that was now stuck to his clothes.

He took another look at the skeleton. His legs were secured to the floor - through Connor was unsure if he could simply free himself if he wanted to. Hank's eyes were following his look and he seemed to guess what Connor was thinking about.

"I've been cursed by a witch, to this existence, I can never leave here," Hank explained and Connor suddenly felt sympathy - if that was true - and really, that seemed like the least weird thing to happen this evening - he felt so bad for him.

"Is there any way I can help you?", Connor asked, always the compassionate one.

"There is, but - It might be a lot to ask," Hank said.

"Just tell me and I'll decide for myself."

And then Connor went on to listen, as Hank told him the most ridiculous story he'd ever heard. Connor would have thought he'd be joking, there was no way any of it was real - but then again, that story was told to him by a very lively Home Depot Halloween decoration.

"So, I have to fuck you," Connor summarized bluntly and Hank somehow seemed embarrassed, despite the fact that he couldn’t even blush. 

"That's one way to put it."

Connor considered this for a bit and then just thought what the hell.

"So how exactly is this supposed to work? You don't even have any - private parts?", Connor stumbled over his own words.

And then he couldn't quite believe his own eyes, as Hank went on to prove him wrong.  
Between his legs magically appeared a large dick, made up entirely out of bones.  
Connor stared at the impressive sight and swallowed nervously.

"There's no way that's going to fit," Connor said and Hank chuckled.

"I'll go slowly," he promised. "But if you'd rather not -"  
"I didn't say that," Connor answered fast and he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks, feeling as if he seemed way too eager for this.  
(He most definitely was.)

"Let's just - start while no one is here," Connor said, suddenly very aware of the fact they would have to do it in his neighbor’s front lawn, where any person could walk by any minute and see Connor getting railed by a 12ft skeleton.   
Perhaps that thought shouldn't have been quite as enticing.

"Bend over," Hank said and Connor did so.   
A moment later, Hank's large hands pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving Connor's ass exposed to the night air. He felt a chill running down his spine - if from the cold or from anticipation, he couldn't quite tell.

"You have a nice ass, Connor," the bone daddy said and Connor was glad he couldn't see his face blush at that.

"Thanks," he mumbled and then shrieked, as he felt a boney finger scratch slowly over his chest.

Hank's huge hands wandered and moved over his entire body, the feeling all-encompassing, in a way Connor had never felt before.   
His dick was so hard, and he wanted so badly to be fucked by Hank as he had never wanted it from anyone else before. 

"Please," he mumbled but Hank ignored his desperate pleas for quite some time.   
Connor nearly sobbed a sigh of relief, as he finally felt a finger at his ass's entrance. He was expecting this part to hurt, but Hank surprised him yet again, as he positioned his finger over Connor's hole, and suddenly squirted out a liquid, out of his skeleton finger. 

"Gotta make sure you're nice and wet for me," Hank grumbled and Connor whimpered, as Hank started prepping him, starting to slowly slip his huge boney fingers into his ass. 

Hank's fingers kept probing at his entrance, scissoring him open, making sure he was ready for his huge dick. But then he kept on fingering Connor, his skilled fingers moving inside of him and Connor felt overwhelmed, but at the same time could not help but yearn for me. 

"Stop teasing me," Connor whimpered and he could swear he could hear Hank smirk.   
He positioned his huge boney dick at Connor's entrance but didn't enter him.   
Connor felt so needy, he feared he might die if Hank wouldn't fuck him right this instance, and tears started dwelling in his eyes. He needed that skeleton dick to be inside him so damn badly. 

"Bone me, bone daddy," Connor begged and finally, finally, Hank listened to his pleas and slid home, his boney dick entering Connor's ass in a slick movement and Connor screamed, as he felt Hank hit his prostate.

"Hhhhngg, Hank, fuck - oh, fuck," he moaned, as Hank pounded into him relentlessly, his large boney hands wrapped around Connor's waist, the grip so tight, that Connor was certain it would leave bruises in the morning.

Hank kept up the pace, his thrusts strong and Connor's legs were weak, he could barely do anything but take the pounding. One of Hank's skeleton fingers was playing with one of his nipples and Connor whimpered, wondering how much more his body could take.

"Fuck, Connor, you feel so good," the bone daddy said and Connor smiled.  
"Oh god," Connor moaned, as he felt his orgasm hit him like a truck - like that one time he had an orgasm inside a truck, just better - and he felt as if he couldn't breathe for a moment.

His seed spilled all over the grass, feeding the flowers in the ground and just as he was about to scream at Hank that his relentless pounding was getting too much now, Hank's orgasm seemed to follow, the boney dick pulsating deep inside of him and releasing his seed - whatever the hell that was - deep inside of Connor's ass.

"Fuck," the bone daddy mumbled and Connor found himself inclined to agree.  
He just had had the best sex of his life with a 12ft skeleton decoration - that was somehow actually alive. Trying to think about it in his post-orgasm haze proved to be quite much, however. He felt Hank's dick slip out of him a moment later and Connor felt a bone-deep exhaustion wash over him.

"I'm tired," he mumbled, and he felt one of Hank's large boney arms wrap around him.  
"You can get some rest soon," Hank promised and all Connor knew after that, was darkness.

He woke up again in his own bed with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. He felt disoriented for a moment - had it really been just a dream after all? It had seemed so real and his legs still felt so sore - so did his ass, for that matter.

"Morning, sunshine," a familiar voice said and Connor turned around in the bed, to find a person lying next to him - although, not quite a person.   
He stared at the boney face facing him - it was Hank, it had to be, but he was now only about as big as any human skeleton would be.

"What the -", Connor asked and once again asked himself what the hell was happening and how exactly was this his life.

"It seems it might take more than once for me to go back to normal," Hank said, seemingly confused about this development as well.

Connor grinned at him.

"Well, I actually quite like this form of you as well," Connor said and pressed a kiss to Hank's boney face.

Connor found himself getting pounded into his mattress by a still huge dick made out of bones just a few minutes later and he wondered if the witch had considered that none of this was really a curse at all.


End file.
